Buttholia Wiki
Welcome to the Buttholia Wiki The OFFICIAL Buttholia Wiki for the server. Edit parts of the sire to include your characters, factions, and provide a more acurate recounting of history. Also, see various war documents and read the history of Buttholia. Characters Codfish04 - 'The all-powerful admin and server's general all-around badass minecrafter. He acts like the sheriff... If there was a sheriff to a bunch of whiny kids. Occasionally he does descend and lays down the hurt on anyone who stands in his way with his trusty partner, Thepineappleguy. '''Brant58 - '''Using a friend's account Henry is a part of Buttholia with the username "Brant58." However, because of his poorly created skin, Henry has also recieved the more affectionate title of "Pikaboobies." Henry is one of the server's two ops. '''TheAnthroLlama - ' 'MiniBurger997 - ' 'Thepineappleguy - '''Robbie is the undisputed (maybe a little of dispute.... but not much) best fighter on the server, his only competion being Cody (Robbie still has beaten Cody in the arena more times than Cody has defeated him). Robbie enjoys long walks in the park, prefers vanilla ice-cream, and likes to go on murderous rampages in his spare time. '''Arrendale4599 - ' 'BCMusic1997 - ' 'ImperialTurtle - '''A generally cooperative and helpful player, he is the founder of the USS gazebo and Jarvisland. But don't eat mah CHiCKesn! '''SirSamTheMan - ' 'Btrm98 - ' 'Snakehunter23 - ' 'GreenCow1999 - ' 'BigBadMistag - ' 'Fantasy_Ninja - ' 'Homerun33ss - ' 'HorseGurl1999 - ' 'Nicksnoodle - ' '''DinosaurGuy12 - '''Robbie's little bro Nick. He likes high powered weaponry and anything that goes "boom"! :D ' '''Rhono0007 - '''Officially being Cody's brother, Ryan, Rhono0007 can also be a number of people visiting Cody's house - including Kai-P! '''WetBlue123 - ' Factions 'CFKP - '''Cody and Friends Kill Players. Members include Cody, Robbie, and Kai-P. Cody is the admin, and Robbie is a mod. This faction is known to be awesome and brutal. '''PixelPower - ' 'SexyNinjas - ' 'creepers - ' 'JarvisLand -' 'HDawg - ' 'Shadows - ' Buttholian History Begginings Once upon a time, in a rudimentary, home-made minecraft server, the begginnings of our core players began to accumulate. As they began to build and colonize, One stood out. The socially awkward Grant (aka theAnthroLlama) made a mine, a public one. First Map The server started as a small community, the earliest players being Cody, Mason, Blake, Kai-P, and Robbie. This peace was not to be, and in a terrible disaster Minecraft encountered a glitch, and the map was lost forever into the particles of the void. The Period of Shifting Maps After the loss of the first map, the server strived for a new seed, a good seed. No such seed was to be found for a long time. It took more than ten reset maps to find a new seed, but finally one was found. However, in this time of turmoil, a seemingly insignificant event occured that would change the face of the server forever. Robbie built a house. When night came it was the only house still avaliable, so the masses flocked to it. Grant decided to build a mine, right in front of Robbie's door. It was potentially the most ugly mine most of the players had ever seen. It was dubbed: The Butthole. Such is how the great name of Buttholia (Buh-toll-ee-uh) came to be. The Second Map and the Golden Age of Buttholia When the new world was generated for the first time, everybody was in a rush to build their house, and it was decided that for purposes of saftey in numbers, that the players would create a city. This city flourished, and there was harmony. Lands were expanded, and from this city came many new civilizations. Robbie founded Australia, Peter founded Fort-Redmoose, Johnathen and Alex built Jungle Playland, and Henry built the Legitsville. Soon, with their ammassed power, it became time to fight the enderdragon, Cody located the stronghold, and built a base at the portal. On one fateful Saturday evening, many a player ventured to the end and fought with the dragon. After a great struggle the dragon was defeated at last. Everybody flocked to grab the dropped experience orbs, when suddenly, the server crashed. It became clear to the Buttholians that they would need to get profesional hosting to support the growing server. The map would be reset once more, after Anarchy Week. Anarchy Week One day in P.E. Henry decided that he wanted to destroy Australia, owned by Robbie. Soon, war was declared between Australia and the Legitsville (The Legit Legitonian Legion). People were forced to choose sides. Those siding with Australia included Robbie, Cody, Ryan, Peter, Johnathen, and Alex. Henry's forces were just Henry. The Australians were quickest to log on that day, and by the time Henry connected, his home was in ruins. Australia, having won the war, disbanded, and the new map was awaited. Outlaws Raid Julia (Fantasy ninja) decided it would be a good idea to brag to everyone how her fort was impenetrable and she was such a good fighter. Eventaully, the growth of indignant minecrafters decided to put a vengeful end to this boasting and supposed stealing. in one crazed rush, the valiant Peter (ImperialTurtle), Mason (Dellumas000), Shelby (greencow), Robbie (thepineappleguy), and Grant (TheAnthroLlama) All charged julia's home. Alli and Mason set to work claiming her land and disabling defences, as robbie built a TNT cannon to aid the attack. Grant and Shelby attacked Julia rellentlessly while Peter basically threw eggs at anyone who had a problem with it. Then.. a turning point in the battle came. Peter discovered an unclaimed wooden block and in seconds, Julia's house was ablaze. This final Push practically ended the raid. Later on, during server clean-up day, the Outlaws were disbanded, and julia's fort demolished. A memorial stands at the site today, in honor of eggs thrown. SexyPixels Raid One day, Cody played a lot of arena matches and, as will happen during such a match, died once or twice, resulting in a loss of his power. After he got off, Mason snuck in and stole every single on eof Cody's valuables form various locations across the map. The next day, Cody logged on and noticed the crime, and that he had nothing left. He and robbie fought in an epic battle against the extremely overpowered Mason, Using Cody's own epic armor which he had stolen. Afterwards, Mason, trying to prove that he was the better minecrafter, challenged them both to fight against him and Sam in the arena. Through the various matches played to come, Mason and Sam continued to lose. the rewrd for the victory was Cody's amazing armor and the rest of mason's stolen goods, which would be delivered the next day. Mason refused to pay up, the next day was attacked by various factions and His base was utterly destroyed. Mason threatened to quit the server but still plays today. Cobble Convention Following dispute over the legality and morality of the SexyPixels Raid and the server rollback which ensued, server users sought a more controlled war and raiding experience. Thus was born the idea of a "Cobble Convention," wherein many of the server's most powerful factions and users would get together to plot out the future of faction warfare in Buttholia. The rules generated would become known as the "Cobble Code," detailing what classifies the difference between a war and a raid, as well as what regulations apply to each confrontation. It would also encourage the use of the server arena to settle disputes. However, the Cobble Code does not explain a number of other, more specific, aspects of warfare such as the use of TNT cannons. Both the Cobble Code and the TNT Treaty can both be found in the War Documents section of the Buttholia Wiki. Recent History Category:Browse